


Undercover Love

by chxronica



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fake Dating, Minor Violence, More people to be added, Slow Burn, death mentioned, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxronica/pseuds/chxronica
Summary: Cheryl is special agents who I just getting back up from a fall. Veronica is a new agent who gets partnered up with Cheryl as her temporary partner. (Betty is also paired with them)





	Undercover Love

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt that I am posting here but it is turning into a multichapter fic!!

I LOVE THIS REQUEST!!! 

~~~~~

Cheryl empties the clip into the target in what feels like seconds. She changes the clips and continues to fire at the paper target. She does this for another eight clips before she clicks the safety back on and brings the target to her. 

She looks over the target staring at the only hole on the paper. The hole where all the bullets went through. The whole that wasn’t even on the shape of the person. 

She feels the anger build up in and the hot tears falling down her cheeks. She lets the paper fall from her hands and float to the ground. She follows shortly after falling to her knees and holding her head. 

This wasn’t suppose to happen, Cheryl was suppose to be ready again. She was suppose to be ready to go back into the field but all she can do is hit one lousy spot during target practice. 

Cheryl hears the door open and she stops breathing, no one is ever here this early. That’s why she came so she didn’t have to worry if she broke down again. 

“Are you okay?” a voice asks and Cheryl can hear them approaching them. 

Cheryl doesn’t reply as she sits there slowly gaining control of her breathing. The person sits down next to her and puts a hand on her back. They almost hesitantly start rubbing circles. 

“I’m not going to say it’s okay because I don’t know what’s wrong and you don’t have to tell me anything,” the person says and Cheryl doesn’t know what possesses her but she turns and latches onto the person and sobs. 

She finds out three things about the stranger that she is hugging. They’re female, a recruit, ~~and they smell good.~~

Cheryl releases the girl and wipes away the mascara before looking her in the face. “Whoa,” she mumbles catching sight of her beauty. 

“What,” she asks and Cheryl is glad she didn’t hear her. 

“So, you’re a new agent?” she asks as she stands up and offers a hand to the mystery girl.

“Veronica Lodge,” she, Veronica, says, and hold out her hand. “How did you know?”

“There’s a group of trainees starting today and you have the trainee gun,” Cheryl points out ignoring the handshake. She saw her break down but that doesn’t mean she’s getting treated differently than any of the other new agents. 

“You’re also an agent?” Veronica asks motioning to Cheryl’s training outfit. 

“Special Agent Blossom,” Cheryl says formally showing her badge out of instinct. 

A look flashes across Veronica’s face but it’s quickly gone in seconds. Cheryl recognises the look she’s gotten it a lot in the past couple months, but she still has hope that it will stop. 

Cheryl sees her boss taping on the glass out of the corner of her eye. “You should find the other agents to be,” she says to excuse herself from the conversation. 

Grabbing her gun Cheryl and the piece of paper she leaves Veronica in the shooting range. She walks over to the area her boss was in to get this conversation out of the way. 

“Let me see the paper,” Josie says holding out her hand. Cheryl rolls her eyes and hands her the paper. “Do y-”

“Before you say anything else I am ready to go back,” Cheryl says cutting her off and giving her a look. 

“You know I’m required to ask,” Josie replies with a smile handing her the paper back. 

“I’ll be find,” Cheryl defends.

“Then, let’s fix up that mascara,” Josie says leading Cheryl to her office. 

They spend a few minutes fixing her makeup and then they head to get breakfast. They talk and joke which makes Cheryl feel a lot better than early. They even walk over to the event for the new recruits together.

Cheryl’s sigh as she hears the speech for the fourth time in her career counting the time she was in the same position of the people around them. When the speech is finally over Cheryl and the other agents stand in front of the stage and grab the paper with their assigned trainees on them. 

Each agent reads off who’s with them and leaves the room to get their temporary ‘partners’ all set up. Cheryl doesn’t pay much attention until it’s her turn to read off who she has.

“Agent Elizabeth Cooper,” she says and sees a perky looking blonde raise her hand and make her way towards her. Cheryl stops for a second reading the next name before saying it. “And Agent Veronica Lodge.”

Veronica smirks at Cheryl -or Elizabeth?- when she stands up and starts walking towards them. When Veronica gets to them Cheryl quickly has them moving out of the crowded room. 

“In the next year I expect you to be keep up with both the investigations and undercover ops we will be doing. I’m not letting any new agents slow down this agency and if you start to fall behind ask before you’re completely behind,” Cheryl says leading them to get them their guns and badges. 

“When’s are first operation?” Elizabeth asks. 

“We start an undercover op in a week and you have three days to come up with an false identity after we get briefed at sixteen hundred,” Cheryl answers. “Any other questions?”

“What kind of identities can Betty and I come up with?” Veronica asks sharing a look with Betty.

“It’ll vary,” Cheryl answers and stops them in front of a set of four desk. “You’ll be sharing that desk your service weapons and badges are in drawers on different sides of the desk.”

“There’s paperwork in here,” Betty points out as they both pull it out. 

“You have to fill out the forms for your service gun,” Cheryl states like it’s the most obvious thing in the word. 

“Cheryl! How do you always beat me?” A voice asks from behind them and Cheryl’s voice lights up. 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @chxronica on tumblr if you want or have a request


End file.
